The present invention relates to a ball game device for playing golf or other similar game.
A well-known ball game device of the type described comprises a plurality of holes in one end region of a substantially flat elongated game board, in which the game is played by putting a ball placed at the other end region of the game board with a putter toward the hole forming region so that the players compete with each other on the basis of their respective scores given according to the hole which the ball has entered. The well-known ball game device, however, has the disadvantage that, since the ball putting position and the ball putting line or course along which the ball rolls are substantially unchanged, there is little room for the player to use his brains in deciding the putting strength and putting direction when he hits the ball, which makes the game too simple or low-class.